Albondigón a la Leni
by Sam the Stormbringer
Summary: ¿Que pasa si dejas a alguien ingenua asistida por una mente prodigiosa y factores ridículos varios en la cocina de la familia Loud? Mucho. Ahora, por favor, pasen al comedor.


**ANTES QUE NADA** , les extiendo una invitación a _The Forum Loud_. Si necesitan desahogarse o socializar, ésa... es la zona.

Ahora que tengo su atención, disfruten de la cita de hoy.

 **Disclaimer** : Fanfic escrito sin ánimos de lucro. _The Loud House_ es propiedad intelectual y material de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon Intl, y licenciado por Viacom y Jam Filed Entertainment.

 **Albondigón a la Leni**

La cena esa noche no pudo ser peor...

-Hola a todos. Se preguntarán -en el acto, Lincoln abre su puerta- como es que toda la familia está haciendo fila para el baño y son las siete y media de la noche.

En el acto, Lisa recién salía del baño, siendo empujada por Lana, Gran Berta en mano. Entre las afectadas, Lynn se sujetaba el estómago, mientras que Lori vomitaba en un balde mientras Ronnie Anne, cubierta por la repulsiva combinación, le sujetaba la cabeza, amén que las caras de Lynn sr. y Rita Loud estaban en un tono verde que Lisa diagnosticaría como "intoxicamiento masivo por alimentos contaminados". Los únicos que estaban a salvo, además de Lincoln, eran Leni (cargando a Lily, quien había vomitado sobre su cara), Luan (quien estaba lavando el vómito de Lola) y Bobby, a quien Lori había invitado junto a su hermana menor.

El peliblanco estaba a punto de cerrar, cuando Bobby puso su pié entre la puerta y el marco.

-¿Puedes tener más cuidado, Lincoln? -protestó el latino, antes de recordar por que había entrado- ¿Con quien hablas?

-Es complicado, pero sígueme la corriente -el chico asintió, poco convencido, y se sentó-. Bueno, como les decía -cerrando la puerta-, cuando llegas a los once años en la casa Loud, es el momento en que empiezas a tener una cierta experiencia en la cocina -bajó una pantalla y encendió su proyector-. Así, cuando Lori cocina son días de tacos o de comoda mexicana, y Bobby es el invitado de honor -en pantalla, Lori y Bobby aparecen sonrientes con una bandeja repleta de tacos surtidos.

"Cuando es Luan quien cocina, la comedia se hace destacar por su ausencia, a menos que se trate de un pastel de crema -en pantalla, la comediante reía a carcajadas mientras Lola recibía su primer pastel en la cara. Y, de vez en cuando, el desayuno se viste de naranja -se muestra a sí mismo sujetando una fuente de panqueques y waffles con diversos aderezos."

-Nunca dejan de sorprenderme, Pequeño Loud -espetó Bobby, quien recreó en su mente la última vez que Lori preparó algo parecido a la cochinita pibil.

-¿Estás fantaseando de nuevo? -cuestionó el peliblanco, algo molesto

-¡No! -en el acto, salió de su fantasía y trató de borrar de encima suyo una imaginaria nube.

-Al otro lado de la balanza, tenemos el único desastre de Lynn -en pantalla, la deportista aparecía sin cejas, pues su intento de carne asada terminó como carbón-, y nuestro favorito. Bobby, por favor -dijo Lincoln, cediendo la palabra.

-Gracias, Pequeño Loud. El favorito personal de todos son las "intoxicaciones a la Leni" -en el acto, el proyector se apagó y abrieron de nuevo la puerta. La cosa había empeorado, pues el pasillo era un marjal nauseabundo al que Lola resbaló, llevandose de paso a su madre y a Lucy-. Si no es sopa de pollo para cuando hay una epidemia de resfriados, la visita al hospital siempre es obligatoria.

-Y hoy, eso fue justo lo que pasó. Creo que podríamos contar que fue lo que pasó. Esto empezo...

Como si quisiera aumentar el drama, Bobby se contuvo por unos segundos y sentenció...

-Esta mañana en el supermercado.

~x~

Todo comenzó en el supermercado, con una atareada Rita Loud cargando, junto a Leni, la despensa semanal en los asientos del fondo de Vanzilla. Las bolsas parecían querer romperae bajo el peso de los lacteos y conservas, virtuales legiones de huevos y varios kilos de alimentos varios, amén de otros efectos personales bastante necesarios.

-¿Donde quieres las botellas de shampoo? -pregunto Leni, sin salir de la eterna duda del porqué éstos tienen olores agradables pero no se pueden comer.

-En la segunda hilera, cariño.

"No pongas el jabón junto a la comida". "No pongas nada sobre los huevos". Éstas y otras imprecacipnes fueron dadas por la matriarca de la familia, antes de ponerse en marcha de regreso a casa.

A Leni usualmente no le gustaba hacer más tareas en casa si no las conocía perfectamente... lo que significaba que siempre tenía que haber alguien recordandole, paso a paso, la tarea que generalmente se le asigna. Ni siquiera podía cuidar mucho tiempo a Lily, pues no pocas veces ha caído sobre su cuna y luchado por escapar.

Llegando a casa, y descargadas las provisiones, las dos estaban en la cocina. Mientras Leni se ocupaba de ver un tutorial sobre como hacer una trenza francesa, la señora Loud se ocupaba de empezar a picar algunas zanahorias cuando el teléfono sonó.

-Si... ¿No era hoy mi día libre?... Está bien, voy para allá -colgó el teléfono y se quitó el delantal-. Leni, con Luna y Luan fuera y Lincoln y Lori en el centro comercial, no me queda de otra.

-¿Quedarte de otra? ¿Por qué?

-Llamaron del consultorio. Resulta que hoy no era mi descanso, y voy retrasada. ¿Puedes hacerte cargo de la cena?

-Mamá, ¿Que tan difícil puede ser?

-Mira... hay una competencia de Roller-Derby -Rita no tenía tiempo para corregir-, y esperaba que algunos pacientes llegaran en la semana ¡Hay una reconstrucción severa! -su hija siguió sin entender- Bien, hay un torneo de chicos y chicas en patines golpeandose, y un chico necesita que le arreglen los dientes uno a uno.

Rita se tomó su tiempo para escribir paso a paso, y en palabras que pudiera entender, las instrucciones que su despistada hija debía seguir, antes de que Lynn entrara con prisa a la sala y subiera las escaleras, tirando dichos papeles.

-Me rindo. ¡Nos vemos en la noche, linda! -se despidió la señora Loud

-Soy Leni, no Linda -corrigió la chica.

Cerrando la puerta, levantó las hojas y trató de acomodarlas en orden.

"¿Tercipelo rojo? ¿Que no es una tela muy bonita?" pensó un poco en ello -y si, hay algo más que aire en su cabeza-. "¿Sopa minestrone? ¿Pastel de carne? Si solo supiera..."

.

-Así que vienes a mi habitación por algo de ayuda -Lisa vió con interés a Leni, sin disimular la ironía en su rostro, en un perfecto "leninés"-, la ayuda de una genio que puede separar pedacito a pedacito una barra de metal brillante y peligroso, quien curiosamente no puede tomar un cuchillo.

-¿Entonces puedes como ayudarme con la cena? -suplicó la rubia, arrodillándose y poniendo ojos tiernos.

-Normalmente no hago por tí nada más que tus tareas y leer las instrucciones de tus productos de belleza antes de traducirlo a tu idioma, pero ¿qué tan difícil es preparar una cena como es debido?

-Rayos -maldijo la niña prodigio al ver el caos imperante en la mesa. La carne molida para el albondigón estaba en un refractario, mientras que las alubias de la sopa estaban desperdigadas por... bueno, toda la cocina. Y ni hablar de la harina y el extracto de remolacha para el pastel. Para colmo, Lana y el perro, Charles, se estaban disputando el tocino en medio de gruñidos y tirones.

-Supongo que quieres que vaya por el principio -suspiró Lisa.

-¿Puedes?

Las dos empezaron a limpiar el desastre que era la cocina, y Lisa fue indicando paso a paso lo que debía hacer. No hubo muchos problemas para la sopa, pues -según la niña- no era tan diferente de la sopa de pollo, salvo por el detalle de las alubias, que debieron hervir en una olla de presión.

Estando a medio preparar el pastel de carne, un retortijón invadió a Lisa, por lo que ésta tuvo que ir al baño.

-Mientras no estoy -indicó la genio- no hagas absolutamente nada que no sea mezclar la carne con el pan y las especias. Como si hicieras masa.

-Eso si puedo hacerlo -rió confiada la rubia.

Abandonando Lisa la cocina, Leni siguió mezclando por un minuto hasta que su móvil sonó.

-¿Diga? Oh, ¡Hola, Lindsay! ¿Hay descuentos en el centro comercial? Eso es como genial... -dejó la cocina por un momento.

Mientras Lisa tardaba un poco y Leni atendía su llamada, Lana buscó un poco de jugo de la nevera. La pequeña rubia bebió directo del envase y vio lo que había en la mesa. La carne, pensó, tendría mejor sabor si le pondría...

-¡LANA! ¡DETENTE! -le detuvo Lola, furiosa, antes de que le pudiera añadir grillos.

-¡OBLÍGAME!

Las dos gemelas empezaron a pelear, causando un torbellino que Lynn no pudo ignorar.

-¿Por qué rayos pelean? -preguntó la atleta, algo molesta.

-¡Lana quiere estropear la cena!

-¡No es cierto! ¡Solo la mejoraba! -Lynn probó un poco la carne, mientras las gemelas seguían peleando.

-¿Saben que lo haría mejor? -preguntó sin interrumpir la deportista a sus hermanas menores.

-¡Grillos! -vociferó Lana.

-¡Azúcar! -chilló Lola.

-Nada de eso. Lo que la carne necesita es mucha pimienta.

Buscó entre las especias el pimentero, tomando de la alacena un recipiente con pimiento de cayena, vaciandolo en la mezcla. Tanto ella como Lana se fueron, pero Lola decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

-¿Creen esas dos que eso servirá? -rió para sí, mientras vaciaba el azúcar.

Abandonando la cocina, Lana vió su oportunidad, al ver que Leni seguía al teléfono. Sin decir nada, vació una lata llena de gusanos y grillos. Mezcló todo lo mejor que pudo y se fue silbando.

Tres minutos y nada de Lisa -quien pareció tener complicaciones con un experimento suyo- o de Leni, al teléfono todavía. Momento en el que Lynn sr. entró desesperado.

-¿Donde está? Vamos... -buscaba algo con desesperación, hallándolo en una de las gavetas- ¡Si! Ahora, a descargar en el trono -se fue silbando, luego de tomar una pastilla de un frasco.

Para cuando Leni colgó, ella volvió a la cocina y tomó el "tazón de polvos ricos" y el "aplastador de especias" y buscó en la mesa el frasco de comino. Vio un frasco y tomó una pastilla. "Seguro es el ablandador de carne", pensó.

Para cuando Lisa regresó, Leni había vuelto a la mezcla, la cual sentía extrañamente seca.

-¿Tenías precalentado el horno? -preguntó Lisa

-¿Uh?

-Pregunté si encendiste el "convertidor de comida" antes de todo.

-Ah... Este...

-No te preocupes. Puedo remediar eso.

Pasado un cuarto de hora, ya el horno había alcanzado 180°C, por lo que la rubia puso en un molde la aberrante mezcla, a la que dieron una rociada de margarina derretida. Cosa que aprovecharon para cambiar un poco el postre para los chicos. Unas simples fresas con crema agria serían, a juicio de la rubia, serían un dulce final.

Descuidándose por un segundo por un corte en el dedo medio izquierdo, Lisa llevó a Leni a la sala.

-Hey, hermanita, ¿que le pasó a Leni?

-Un percance con un cuchillo mientras rebanaba unas fresas -murmuró la niña, hastiada de tener que traducir instrucciones en leninés y resumir respuestas.

-¿Necesitas algo?

-Ya que lo mencionas, necesito una bandita del botiquín, y algo de yodo.

Pasadas las siete, ya todos estaban en la mesa. Resultó que la reconstrucción de la dentadura del chico que refirió Rita a su segunda hija no era tan aparatosa, por lo que pudo regresar a casa temprano. Al mismo tiempo Luan había atendido un evento en una casa-hogar, alegrándoles el día con una rutina digna del mejor saltimbanqui. En cuanto a Lori y Lincoln, habían ido a buscar, por su cuenta, un regalo para Bobby por su día 200 como pareja después de su ruptura y el ejemplar número uno de Ace Savvy: Infinity Baccara, respectivamente. Con lo que nadie había contado, era que iban a tener más gente de la cuenta, pues la primogénita de la familia había decidido celebrar dicho acontecimiento con una comida. Cosa nada extraña... si no fuera porque Bobby sería el invitado de honor ésa noche. Y su hermana había ido más por aceptar la disculpa de Lincoln por su actitud sobre el huevo del proyecto de la clase de la profesora Johnson.

En la mesa de los niños, había una gran expectativa por lo que Lincoln tenía que decirde su "no-relación" con Ronnie Anne, cosa que obligó a la latina a irse a la mesa de los mayores.

-¡Que ella no es mi novia! -protestó el chico- Admito que es linda cuando se lo propone, pero hasta ahí. ¿No pueden entender algo tan simple como eso?

-Sinceramente, lo dudo mucho -salmodió Lucy-. No hasta cumplir los diez.

-¿Ya le propusiste matrimonio? ¡Se ven tan lindos como un helado de chocolate con vainilla! -dijo Lola, vomitando corazones de sus ojos.

-Vamos, "Romeo", ¡confiesa! -secundó Lana, mientras Hops saltaba de su gorra.

-¡Que no es mi novia! -explotó el peliblanco- Si tuviera que pedirle matrimonio a alguien, preferiría que fuera donde yo quisiera.

En el acto, una nube de pensamiento dejaba ver que Lincoln se imaginaba a sí mismo, ya mayor, vestido de gala en un cierto restaurante y recreando ese "desastroso" segundo beso con Ronnie Anne.

-Lincoln, normalmente no me interesan las necias emociones humanas, pero... -en el acto, chilló mientras agitaba los brazos.

-Apuesto mi mesada a que se lo propone después de cenar -propuso Lola, ya ansiosa de lo que pudiera pasar.

-Hecho -su gemela estrechó la mano, haciendo que la princesita la retirase muy asqueada.

-¡Que asqueroso! ¡Ten algo de clase y lavate esos mocos! -se quejó Lola.

-¿Saben? -preguntó Lincoln a nadie en especial- Yo... estoy lleno -acto seguido, abandonó la mesa.

Resignada, se fue directo al fregadero a lavarse las manos, impaciente por el albondigón de Leni.

-¡Huele bien! ¿Me pregunto quién lo habrá hecho? -Lynn sr. dirigió una mirada pícara a su consorte, haciéndose a la idea que ella fue quien cocinó.

-Hoy fue Leni -dijo Rita con orgullo, asombrando a los presentes.

La ingenua rubia recibió una lluvia de cumplidos, a los que simplemente respkndía con ligeras inclinaciones que Lola le había enseñado.

Terminada la sopa, naturalmente seguía el plato fuerte, habiendo servido Rita directo en la mesa de los niños.

-Por Leni -Lori alzó su vaso, queriendo brindar por algo que, en el fondo, opacó su personal celebración-, quien por primera vez hizo algo distinto a la sopa de pollo y le quedó delicioso. ¡Salud!

-¡Salud! -fue la respuesta unánime en la mesa.

Degustando el albondigón, y sin previo aviso, se dejó escuchar un grito entre los comensales de la otra mesa. Asustados, los padres de familia se acercaron y vieron a Lola, quien estaba cubierta de vómito.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí? -interrogó Lynn sr, mientras Lana dejaba escapar una sonora y muy pestilente flatulencia.

-¡Necesito el baño! -empujó la plomera a Lucy, ocasionando que la gótica soktara una carga generosa de gases sobre el resto.

-¡E-e-e-ESTO! -balbuceó Lola, señalando su porción. De ella, tenebrosa, se alzaba una repulsiva cabeza de grillo.

-¡Po-pó! -atinó a balbucear Lily, soltando una carga de popó en el pañal y vómito sobre la mesa.

En la mesa de los mayores, Bobby apenas iba a tocar su porción cuando se dejó escuchar el chillido de Lola, y Luan ni siquiera había tocado su porción. Lynn, por su lado, estaba dando buena cuenta del plato cuando encontró la mitad de uno de los gusanos de Lana. Asqueada, solo atinó a hacer arcadas y dirigirse al fregadero, siguiendole Lori y Luna en estampida.

-¿Por qué abandonan todos la mesa? -preguntó aterrado Bobby, cuando su hermana le mostró la respuesta, pulsante y asquerosa, en su plato. Algunos de los gusanos habían sobrevivido al horno.

-Parece que el pez mordió el anzuelo -rió Luan, aprovechando el momento para un mal chiste.

-No es hora de hacer chistes, Luan -lloró Leni, quien tampoco había probado bocado alguno-. ¡Alguien echó a perder mi albondigón!

De la mesa de los niños, los señores Loud habían regresado con mal semblante y peor aspecto. Lynn había recibido una nauseabunda tormenta, mientras que el suéter de Rita estaba lleno de manchas por lo que a su marido no le había caído.

-¡Una sola cosa, Leni! ¡Una sola cosa te...! -Rita soltó una generosa nube tóxica, saliendo en estampida al baño tras una brutal arcada.

~x~

-Y eso fue lo que nos trajo a este punto -terminó de describir Luan.

-¿A que hora llegaste aquí? -preguntó Bobby, asombrado de ver a alguien sobrevivir a la tormenta de las asquerosidades en que se había convertido la casa Loud.

-Cuando no hay mucha privacidad...

-¿Sabes cómo está Leni? -quiso saber el peliblanco.

-Terrible. No ha querido salir de su habitación desde hace una hora.

Los tres entraron por el ducto de ventilación, ya que Lori extremó precauciones para que nadie entrara.

-Leni... ¿Te encuentras bien? -soltó Luan, esforzándose por soltar una risa.

-¿Acaso crees que estoy bien? -la cara de la rubia estaba desfigurada por la impotencia y el asco, habiendo llorado por un largo rato- Mamá me confió la cena, ¡no me miren! Doy asco -se cubrió con una almohada el rostro.

-¿Que fue lo que le pusiste a la cena? -preguntó Lincoln.

-Seguí la receta que me dejaron y que... Lisa me ayudó a hacer.

-¿Hay algo más?

-Me llamaron por teléfono y me distraje un momento. Regresé y encontré un frasco en la mesa.

-¿Por lo menos sabes que había en el frasco?

-La etiqueta decía "laxante". Creo que es una marca de sazonador -la rubia sorbió sus mocos antes de limpiarlos con un pañuelo desechable.

~o~

La mañana siguiente había traído serios inconvenientes. Con Luan a cargo y los demás en malas condiciones, Leni y Lincoln habían tenido que servir numerosos tazones con sopa de pollo. Cosa que nadie agradeció, temiendo que Leni le hubiera puesto algo raro hata que Lincoln explicó a todo mundo, con apoyo de las grabaciones de una de las cámaras de Luan. Ya en la tarde, Bobby había llamado, diciendo que Ronnie Anne estaba mejor, y deseando lo mejor para todos en casa.

-Leni -llamó su madre desde la entrada de la cocina- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

La chica no respondió.

-Hija, sabes que te amamos, pero no creí que fueras a creer que el laxante de papá era otra especia más.

-¿Cómo iba a saberlo? -cuestionó Leni, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

-Sabes que las medicinas vienen en frascos especiales.

-No... lo sabía.

-¿Sabes? Recordé la primera vez que cociné en casa para papá. No pudo despegar su trasero del excusado por horas.

-¿Y eso por qué fue?

-Solo digamos que no he vuelto ha preparar una sopa de almejas en toda mi vida -rió al tiempo que Leni alzó la vista y le abrazó.

-¿Que fue lo que salió mal?

-No supe cocinar bien las almejas.

Levantándose las dos, se dirigieron a la alacena y empezó una larga explicación.

~o~

-Al final, no todo salió tan mal -Lincoln se dirigía de nuevo a la pared-. Gracias a Luan, Lynn y las gemelas tienen prohibido acercarse a cocinar, y mamá decidió que Lisa entrara a la cocina. ¿Me pregunto si...?

Ni bien entrado a la cocina, Lincoln se sorprendió de ver que la cocina de la casa se convirtió en un laboratorio.

-¡Hazme un favor y ayúdame con el nitrógeno líquido, Linc! ¡No vas a creer lo que hice! -chilló Lisa, excitada, por la emoción que le causaba probar con el recetario de un tal Adrián Ferrà.

-¿Puedo saber que es esto? -vio una especie de gelatinas sobre un plato, mientras procedía tal y como Lisa le indicaba.

-La cena -incrédulo, Lincoln no le creyó-. Es una nueva forma de servir el albondigón de nuestra madre... ¡Al suelo!

-¿Que?

Una sonora explosión se dejó sentir en toda la casa.

-¡LISA! -exclamaron ambos padres

~O~

 **Ok, gente, pasemos a la mesa.**

 **Originalmente iba a titularse Filete a la Leni, pero no tengo idea de como hacer un filete a la Wellington. Así, pues, sea albondigón. Más fácil, más barato y más Loud, en lo personal. Aperte, lo había escrito antes de ver** ** _Fed Up_** **... con todo y el Lynn-genio de Lynn sr.**

 **Éste iba a ser un One-shot que iba a publicarse el viernes previo al pasado Domingo de Ramos. Así que ruego me disculpen. Y ojalá se hayan divertido en Semana Santa tanto como yo. Quizá más, con los nuevos episodios.**

 **Un par de detalles extra. Originalmente contemplaba un pastel Selva Negra como postre inicial, pero el Red Velvet se ve más atractivo, más Leni, porque, bueno, terciopelo rojo...**

 **Por el otro lado, espero que hayan captado la referencia del final. La cocina molecular es casi un reto por sí sola. Podemos culpar de ello a su creador, el dueño de** ** _El Bully_** **y chef con 5 estrellas Michelín, el catalán Ferrán Adrià. ¡Por favor! ¡No me linchen por ello!**

 **Por momentos, imaginaba a Leni cocinando. ¿Por qué no? No la creo una idiota absoluta... solo como un genio incomprendido como muchos. Puedo destacar que es habil con las telas, y ni hablar del hecho de que es muy noble. ¿Olvidan cierta epidemia?**

 **Ya para cerrar, espero que me linchen. No me opongo a la entomofagia, A. K. A. comer insectos. Pero ¡Por favor! Si van a linchar, háganlo con provecho. Recuerden que sus críticas sirven para mejorar, ya sean un buen mole como el que hace mi abuela (si, reitero mi nacionalidad. Mexicano para no variar) o una horrorosa carne de conserva.**

 _ **Con afecto, Sam the stormbringer.**_

 **P. D. Como dijo Mmunocan** **en cierto sitio... volví. Con armas.**


End file.
